


Traditions

by CrashLol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLol/pseuds/CrashLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years together, Korra decides it's time to ask Asami to marry her. Unbeknownst to her, Asami has the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami sat hunched over the large oaken desk in her home office, elbow on the hard wood, her fist sunk into her cheek, as she tapped the large sheet of parchment with the end of her pen repeatedly. It was covered in drawings and diagrams, equations and scribbled words always ending in question marks. She sighed in frustration and pulled her golden-chained watch out of her pocket; it was far too early in the evening to be as exhausted as she was. She crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and laid her chin on her forearms.

Her eyes met the metal-framed photograph of herself with her girlfriend; the water tribe woman stood behind her with her bare, muscular arms wrapped around her waist while Asami rested her hands on top of Korra’s forearms. She smiled and pressed her her finger tips to the glass that protected the photograph. Korra was notoriously bad at posing for photos but this one turned out particularly well. They looked so happy together.

Asami let out another heavy sigh and laid the side of her head against her forearms and closed her eyes. Perhaps she would feel a little more inspired and motivated if she shut her eyes for just a few minutes.

 

———

 

Asami was woken up by the familiar feeling of a hand running through her hair and sudden awareness of a presence beside her. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and lazily turned her head to the side to confirm her subconscious suspicions as to the identity of the presence.

“Korra?” Her sleepy eyes were met by her girlfriend’s loving smile.

“That’s my Asami, falling asleep at her desk again,” Asami sat up and stretched her arms above her head, “Do you sleep in our bed at all when I’m gone? Because most of the time when I am here I have to tell you to go to bed and sometimes I even have to actually carry you there.” Korra laughed at her before pressing a kiss to her lips, which Asami happily returned.

“Mmm, I thought you weren’t supposed to get back from Ba Sing Se till the end of the week?” Korra shrugged and hopped up to take a seat on the edge of the desk. Usually Asami would have scolded her for doing so but she was far too tired to be bothered.

“Turns out they’ve got a pretty good handle of things down there. King Wu’s far from ideal but he’s trying,” Korra picked up the large sheet of paper that Asami was working on and squinted at it as she turned it from side to side, “Helps that the Earth Kingdom is now governed under a parliamentary system so he’s more of a figure head than anything else, but you know, it makes them feel good when the Avatar’s around. What's this supposed to be anyway?” Asami glared at her girlfriend as she took the paper from her hand and laid it back on the desk, smoothing it out.

“It’s a machine that you put coins into and it prints out a ticket,” Asami pressed her thumb and middle finger to the bridge of her nose and rubbed them in tight circles against the bone, “Lines at the ticket office for our train are horrendous and we could speed things up significantly by automating the process but I can’t figure out how the machine is going to differentiate between coins of different values.”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“You have no idea,” Asami leaned back in her chair and pulled out her watch once again, groaned at the late hour, “Be my hero and rescue me from this mess?” Korra smiled as she pushed herself off the desk and pulled out Asami’s chair. She slipped her arms underneath her slender form and lifted her up to her chest. Asami wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck and buried her face in her chest, savoring her scent.

“Haven’t gotten to save a damsel in distress in a while.” Asami rolled her eyes at the wink Korra casted down at her.

“Just shut up and help me to bed.” Korra snorted as she carried her girlfriend out of the room.

“Yes, Ms. Sato.” Asami just ignored her as she enjoyed the warmth of Korra’s toned chest. Korra held her a little tighter in response as she carried her through the doorframe of the master bedroom. She gently set Asami down on the bed before going to the walk-in closet and began to remove her own clothes —pulling something out of her pocket and gripping it tight—, depositing them in a laundry basket beside the door. She threw on a clean pair of underwear and a white tank top then returned to the bedroom. 

“Hey, ‘Sami, there’s something I really want to…” Korra’s shoulders sagged when she found that Asami had barely managed to pull off her jacket and pants before falling back asleep, curled up on top of the sheets. She sighed as she gently shimmied the sheet out from under her girlfriend’s sleeping form and laid them on top of her. “Well, I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Maybe I’ll take you somewhere special and do it there… Yeah, I think you’d like that.”

Korra brushed the hair out of Asami’s face and pressed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her brow before stepping into the bathroom to finish her bedtime routine. Once her face and teeth were cleaned she went back into the bedroom and shut off the light before sliding into bed beside Asami. She unclenched her hand and stared at the object in her palm as her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. She smiled as she ran her thumb over the intricately carved surface and down the wide ribbon it was attached to before setting it down on the nightstand and draping an arm over her girlfriend’s waist. She snuggled closer to the warm body in front of her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

———

 

Asami blinked at the light filling the room as she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and sat up reluctantly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked to her side. She was disappointed to find the extra space in her bed empty. She squinted and blinked as she looked around the room for the missing woman. She let out a melancholy sigh as she plopped back down on the bed; she had grown extremely tired of waking up alone. She rolled back on her side in an attempt to fall back to sleep but was met with a note and a small object on her nightstand. She recognized Korra’s messy handwriting and closed her eyes in dejection. She did not need to read it to know that Korra was gone again but she picked up the note anyway.

_Asami—,_  
 _I’m so so sorry but I have to go to the Northern Water Tribe for few days. A malicious spirit climbed out of the spirit portal there and has been attacking some villages. I’ll be back as soon as I can then we’re going to take a vacation together (preferably somewhere warm), I promise. Please hold on to this necklace for me, it’s extremely important and I don’t want anything bad to happen to it! I love you so much._  
 _—Korra_

Asami sat up again and sighed; she had a dream where the phone rang and the person on the other end asked for Korra, turns out it actually happened and she was just half asleep. She put the note down on the nightstand before picking up the object that was left beside it and looked it over. 

It was a small circular pendant that had been carved with blue waves and a dark red gear that seemed to coming out of the waves. The pendant was bound to dark blue ribbon that was just long enough to circumference a woman’s neck. She recognized the necklace as a traditional water tribe accessory since she had seen similar ones on Kya and master Katara as well as various other water tribe women. She figured the necklace had some sort of symbolic meaning but had no idea what or why it was important enough to need protection.

Asami just shrugged and swiveled her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She slipped on her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made a quick pot of tea and grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl before heading back up into her office. Once she had put her tea and pear in their respective places on the desk she sat down and unlocked a small drawer hidden underneath the oak surface.

She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and looked it over one more time. It was clearly meant for her —the symbolism was unmistakable— but she still had no idea why Korra would want her to protect her own gift instead of just telling her what it was for in the note. She placed the necklace in the drawer and locked it, pushing the confusing trinket from her mind as she returned to tapping on the scribbled paper in front of her desperately searching her mind for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra returns from the Northern Water Tribe. Sexy time ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests to turn this into a series so I decided why not. Due to the content of the new chapters I have changed the rating from G to E. 18+ only please, lots of smut. There will be at least one, maybe more, chapters after this one.

Asami released a contented sigh as her muscles relaxed under the falling water. The hot, steaming relief from the shower was welcomed wholeheartedly by her body that had once again spent the entire day at a desk. She had done so far too many times; so much so that she could actually hear Korra’s voice in her head scolding her for it as she had repeatedly done before. She ran her hands through her hair, making sure the water saturated the thick locks of raven black when she heard a brief knock on the door before it opened.

“Hey, I’m back. Can I come in or is this a private party?” Asami giggled as she wiped the water out of her eyes and saw an ever familiar shape through the opaque glass of the shower door.

“Hey you, come on in. You know you’re always welcome.” She watched as the blotchy form turned from blue to brown as the sound of clothes falling on the floor could be heard. She opened the glass door as the shape approached and her girlfriend quickly stepped in and closed it behind her. Korra wrapped her arms around the warm, drenched body for a tight hug before stepping back, leaving her hands on Asami’s pale hips.

“I always forget how beautiful you are,” Korra sighs happily and smiles before Asami slides her hands on either side of the shorter woman’s jaw bone and tilted her face up for a long, hungry kiss.

“Welcome home,” she greeted breathlessly when they finally came apart, letting her hands fall to Korra’s biceps, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. So much…” Korra let her eyes drift shamelessly over the body in front of her. She had explored it so many times over the last four years but it still never ceased to amaze her. “I’ve been gone so much lately. I’m really looking forward to spending some time with you.” Asami smiled and leaned over to press her forehead to Korra’s.

“Me, too…” Asami was cut off from saying anything more as Korra reclaimed her lips so she let her hands do the talking for her. They drifted down Korra’s back, her fingers tracing the familiar curve of her spine. Her hands slid easily over the smooth, wet skin as she became increasingly aware of Korra’s fingers making their way over her own skin. Their kisses became messier as tongues met amid the warm water, and they began to lose themselves in the heat and soft touches. 

They did not need to speak to know what the other intended. After several years together they had come to understand an unspoken language between them. They could easily interpret the subtlest of glances and touches, the slightest twitches of lips and fingers. They could feel each other’s emotions and desires in their kisses and in the distinctive tingles in the tips of their fingers when they brushed against skin. Korra had an expert understanding of this language so she was confused when the taller woman pulled away. Asami giggled at her puzzled pout.

“We both know that if we don’t actually wash up now we won’t do it later.” Korra rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

“Yeah, all right.”

Despite their eagerness, they did not rush the rest of their shower. They happily let their hands lather every inch of each other’s skin as they passed the bar of soap back of forth, giggling whenever they dropped it only for the retriever to be met with slow passionate kisses when they stood back up again. Once they were satisfied with the cleanliness of their bodies they shifted their attention to their hair. Korra’s short brown locks did not take long at all to wash and she was done before Asami even finished shampooing her own.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Korra winked at Asami as she stepped out of the shower, bent the water off of herself, and shut the door behind her before leaving the bathroom. Asami smiled in anticipation of what awaited her on the other side of the bathroom door. She quickly finished her work on the long, soaking mass of jet black hair before shutting off the water and drying herself off with a nearby towel. She dried her hair as best she could before wrapping the towel around her head. 

She stood up straight and looked at herself in the only spot of the large, gold-framed mirror that had not fogged over and realized she was smiling. She was always so much happier when Korra was home. The younger woman just had a way of illuminating her whole life. Everything just seemed right with the world when she was around. Asami would have been lying if she said she did not think about her future with Korra a lot.

The past four years that they had been together were honestly the happiest of her life. Every time Korra went out of town for longer than a few days she was reminded just how much she wanted her to always be in her life. She knew that Korra also wanted her in her life as they had spent many late nights lying awake in bed and simply talking about their relationship and their future.

They even touched on the possibility of getting married a couple times but usually changed the topic very quickly, citing that their lives were far too busy for that kind of commitment, but in the last year Asami found herself thinking more and more about being married to Korra. And she knew she was not the only one. If she had a yuan for every time someone (particularly Pema who even went as far as suggesting they had the wedding on Air Temple Island and began planning accordingly) hinted at them tying the knot she swore she could double her net worth— or perhaps just enough to cover the engagement ring she had bought earlier that day.

Asami smiled even wider to herself and reminded herself that she should leave the bathroom before Korra got bored, as she had a tendency to root through drawers when she had nothing else to do and she did not want her to find the small box that she had stashed in her bedside table. She stepped into the bedroom and, sure enough, Korra was laying on her stomach on the bed and playing with the drawer on her nightstand (thankfully it was her own and not Asami’s). She looked up at the woman entering the room and smiled before shutting the little drawer.

“Took you long enough,” she teased with a wink as Asami rolled her eyes and unwrapped her hair.

“Give me a hand with this, darling?” Korra sat up and effortlessly bent the water out of Asami’s hair and deposited it in the towel. Asami dropped the wet towel on the floor before joining Korra on the king-sized bed, stalking across the sheets on her hands and knees until her lips found their prey. The kiss was gladly accepted by Korra’s greedy lips as her hands found Asami’s hips and turned them, forcing the other woman to lay on the bed beneath her. There was no resistance from Asami when Korra took advantage of her position to straddle her hips, her hands flat on either side her flowing black mane, sprawled over the sheets.

“You have absolutely no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Korra mused as she stared into the emerald eyes below her. Asami propped herself up on her elbows and leaned forward until her slightly-parted lips were barely an inch away from Korra’s.

“Then show me.” That was all the permission Korra needed as she pressed her lips to her lover’s in a roughly passionate kiss, forcing Asami back down onto the bed. They refused to break apart as their limbs shifted to allow Korra to lay her body against Asami’s, her hips resting between the engineer’s long, pale legs. Their skin was still warm and soft from the shower and felt like heaven to press together.

As their kisses deepened with the reintroduction of tongues, Korra could no longer keep the lower half of her body still and began to grind her hips into Asami’s pelvis. Asami moaned into Korra’s mouth and tightened her grip on her muscular biceps. Korra quickened her pace at Asami’s encouraging reaction, who let her legs fall wider to allow greater access to the Avatar. Korra immediately understood that Asami was begging for more. She kissed her way down Asami’s neck as she slid her hand between their bodies and down her lover’s stomach to find its destination. This earned her a small gasp from Asami who tilted her head back and gripped her muscled back, her nails digging into the dusky skin.

“Look at you, skipping straight to dessert,” Asami teased breathlessly as Korra’s fingers danced through her slick folds.

“This is dessert, is it?” Korra smiled deviously as she began to kiss her way down Asami’s body, “Well then, how rude of me to play with my food before eating it.” Asami gave a small moan when she realized where Korra’s kisses where heading, and gave an even louder moan when they reached their destination. Korra’s tongue quickly found Asami’s clitoris and went to work. Asami’s back arched as Korra’s tongue explored the familiar terrain of her center, giving attention to all the spots that Korra knew drove her girlfriend crazy from much experience.

“Korra! Korra, fuck! Korra!” Another thing that Korra knew from experience was that when Asami became seemingly incapable of saying anything except for her name it was a clear indicator that she was completely lost in pleasure. Asami buried a hand in Korra’s hair as she decided to take it one step farther and slip her tongue inside her. Asami’s cries of pleasure echoed off the walls of the large master bedroom as Korra expertly maneuvered her tongue inside her lover.

“K-Korra please! I need-“ Korra ignored Asami’s pleas for assistance in release and continued to taste her lover with immense greed. It had been almost two weeks since she last made love to her girlfriend and she was not going to let her off that easy. She was determined to take her time with Asami. This apparently did not bode well with Asami. Before Korra knew what was happening she was being dragged up Asami’s body and flipped over onto her back.

“Hey! What’s the big idea-“ She was silenced by the view of Asami straddling her head and leaning forward, spreading Korra’s legs and leaving kisses in a line down her thigh and onto her soft folds. All Korra could manage to get out in response was, “Oh.”

Korra resumed her work between Asami’s legs, moaning against her clitoris as Asami did the same. All of the control she previously had was swiftly dwindling as Asami licked from her entrance to clitoris then back again, dipping her tongue inside her teasingly each time. Korra was not about to let Asami win, even if she had to cheat. She wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves hidden in the folds in front of her, sucking hard and long while she reached around and slid two fingers as deep into her lover as she could. Asami momentarily released Korra from her lips to cry out and look over her shoulder at Korra.

“You little— mm!— cheat,” she panted before deciding to give Korra the same treatment. She laid back down against Korra and reached around her thigh to slide two long fingers inside her before returning her tongue to its previous activity. Korra moaned into Asami’s folds and fought desperately against the overwhelming pleasure, determined to make her girlfriend surrender first.

After what seemed like forever, the vicious battle for dominance ended abruptly as Asami, unable to fight off her body’s extreme desire for release any longer, grew rigid then shook uncontrollably as the orgasm racked her body. She collapsed on top of Korra, her face against her thigh, panting as though she had just run a race. When she finally regained the use of her brain she smiled against Korra’s skin.

“Damn, you did miss me,” she managed to get out between pants. Korra smiled and patted her on the butt.

“Why don’t you come back up here so I can hold my girl?”

“Okay,” Asami relented as she slowly turned herself around and climbed off Korra, “But I’m still going to make sure you get yours, cheater.” Asami laid down next to Korra and snuggled close to her side. She tucked her mess of hair behind her before resting her head on Korra’s chest.

“Well, if you _insist_ ,” Korra teased as she wrapped an arm Asami’s shoulders. She relaxed against the pillows as Asami’s hand snaked down her body and resumed it’s task, gently rubbing Korra’s clitoris before slipping back inside her. Korra released a half moan, half sigh as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing intimacy. Asami left soft kisses all over Korra’s chest as her fingers pumped in and out, brushing against a special spot deep inside her. It did not take long for Korra to reach her orgasm. While it was not as explosive as Asami’s, she was exhausted and it was exactly what she needed. After the initial shock, she lay back down against the pillows, panting, as Asami propped herself up on an elbow.

“Mmm, thank you, baby,” she whispered before giving Korra a gentle, loving kiss.

“I should be the one saying thank you,” Korra smiled sleepily as she tucked a long black strand of hair behind Asami’s hair with a lazy hand. Asami turned her head and kissed her wrist.

“I love you, Korra. Spirits, you’re my everything,” Korra brought her hand to the back of Asami’s head, slipping her hand in amongst her thick hair and pulled her in close for a long kiss that said everything she did not have words for.

“I love you, too, ‘Sami…” Asami crossed her arms over Korra’s chest and rested her chin on her forearms.

“Let’s get out of here, Korra,” Asami whispered, “Let’s get away for a week, maybe two. Where do you want to go?” Korra stared at Asami for a moment, trying to process was she said in her sleepy afterglow.

“Somewhere on the coast… Somewhere with a beach…” Asami smiled and rolled off of her girlfriend, realizing she was fading.

“Let’s get some sleep.” By the time Asami had situated herself in her spot Korra had already fallen asleep. Asami realizes she must have been exhausted from the trip back. She smiled and leaned over to place a small kiss on her shoulder. “Good night, my love…”

Asami laid back down and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before glancing down at her nightstand. She took a quick look at Korra to make sure she was asleep before opening the drawer and pulling out a small white box. She flipped it open to be met with the sparkling of gemstones.

It was a fairly simple ring with a standard metal band but was little extravagance it had came from the glistening gemstones— alternating sapphires and rubies inlaid in a line. It killed her to get such a simple ring for the love of her life but she knew Korra would not want something fancy so she just shrugged it off. If it was perfect for Korra, it was perfect for her. She closed the box and put it back in the drawer before switching off the nightstand and curling up against Korra’s side. She thought about several possible destinations for their trip before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Korra? Where’s Asami?” Korra jumped as the voice interrupted her thoughts. She stood up to greet the white-haired man as a guard escorted him to her table then stepped away to stand by the door.

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Sato, it’s just me,” she watched as his face fall into melancholy disappointment at the realization that he would not get to see his daughter, “Actually, she doesn’t know I’m here… You see, there’s something important I want to ask you… um, sir.” He titled his head and cocked an eyebrow before taking a seat at the small table motioning for her to do the same.

“I don’t mean to skip over pleasantries but you have me very curious as to your intentions here. But I’m guessing we’d both rather get straight to business anyway.” Korra nodded and swallowed hard, thankful for his understand. Although Hiroshi Sato had more or less completely changed his ways during his time in prison and no longer harbored any ill will towards benders, it was still always a fairly awkward encounter whenever she accompanied Asami to visit her father. Not only was she the one who put him behind bars in the first place, but she was also dating his only child, his prized daughter.

“Um, yes sir. Well, you see…” She had practiced her speech repeatedly beforehand but her mind was suddenly blank. “Well, um, you’re daughter and I have been together for four years now, and well… I really love her, sir. More than anything, and… I want to ask her to marry me. And I know it’s traditional in most parts to ask the father for his daughter’s hand in marriage. I mean, I don’t know if that’s the way it’s done where you're from, sir, but I just wanted to make sure and… sir?” Korra had become so focused on a spot directly in front of her on the table and one what she was saying that she completely forgot to gauge the old man’s reaction. To her surprise he was holding his belly (or rather, lack thereof) and laughing. “S-Sir?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” The old man struggled to catch his breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “First of all, it’s immensely ironic. You spend years plotting against benders and then your daughter goes and marries the Avatar-“ He burst into another fit of laughter as Korra sat silently in bewilderment. He got the last of his fit out of his system before coughing into his fist and straightening himself up. 

“Second of all, yes, it is customary where I come from to ask a father for permission to marry his daughter. I’ll never forget asking my wife’s father for her hand. He was a terrifying man, but I loved her dearly so I braved it. To this day, I’m still surprised he gave me his blessing. I was just a poor engineer with a dream back then… I’m sorry, I’m rambling. It’s something you tend to do when you get to be my age. What was I saying? Ah, right!

“Second of all, yes, it’s customary. However, especially after everything I’ve done… I don’t believe Asami is mine to give. She is a bright and fiercely independent woman. Even if I were deserving of the distinction of being her father, I still would have no ownership over her. That being said, I am honored you came to ask anyway. I cannot give you her hand… but I can give you my blessing.” Korra’s eyes grew bright and she became filled with excitement.

“R-Really? Thank you, Mr. Sato, sir! Thank you!” She bowed her head repeatedly before realizing she was behaving less than state-like. She stood and cleared her throat. “Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will care for and cherish your daughter for the rest of my life. You have my word.” She turned to leave.

“Korra? One more thing.” She turned back around to the old man’s wrinkled smile. “I know she’s busy, but I’d appreciate it if you and Asami visited more often. I’m going to spend the rest of my life in here and I’d like to see my girl as often as I can before-“

“Rest of your life? I thought you only had twenty years left. Fifteen if you qualify for parole early.” He sighed and looked down at his wrinkled hands, clasped in front of him on the table.

“I’m sixty-four years old, Korra. I’m not getting any younger… Don’t tell Asami that part, she doesn’t need that on her mind… But if she could find some time to visit more often, it would make this old felon very happy.” Korra opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and just nodded before leaving. Once the guard had closed the door behind her, he led Hiroshi back to his cell. After he closed the door, he scrunched his eyebrows back together and looked back at the old man through the bars.

“Hey wait, wasn’t your daughter in her just two weeks ago telling you that _she_ was going to propose to _her_?” Hiroshi Sato sat down on his bed and just smiled as he picked up an old picture of himself with his wife and young daughter.

“She’s a bright and fiercely independent woman…” he mused softly as he ran his thumb over the dusty glass.

 

———

 

Asami leaned back in her large leather chair in her office at the company headquarters as she held the phone to her ear. It rang several times before someone picked up on the other end.

“Yes, hello? This is Asami Sato-… Yes, that one. Can I speak to Chief Tonraq, please? We have an appointment… What do you mean he’s not there?… Well, where is he?… Okay, can you get a hold of him? This is very important… Look, I understand but-… Yes, I understand that but-… You’ve got to be kidding me-… I know this is the only phone in the entire Southern Water Tribe, that’s why I made this appointment two weeks ago to speak with the Chief!… Okay… I’ll be here… Okay…”

She slammed the receiver back down onto the hook and planted her face into her arms on the desk, groaning into her sleeves. She and Korra were going on their trip tomorrow and she still had not gotten in contact with Korra’s father. She was running out of time. There was a brief knock at the door before Korra stepped in.

“Hey, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d… Uhh, is this a bad time?” Asami sat straight back up and quickly fixed her hair.

“Korra! Come in! Just, um, having a little rest is all.” Korra grinned devilishly as she made her way over to the desk.

“Oops, did I keep you up too late last night?”

“Mmm, I didn’t mind,” Korra leaned over the desk and Asami met her for a kiss.

“Here, I brought lunch.” Asami smiled as Korra set a paper bag on the desk and began pulling small cartons of food out of it.

“Oh, you’re my hero,” Asami sighed in relief as she opened a carton and peered inside before taking a pair of chopsticks Korra passed her way and dove into the little box. “So what were you doing in town?” Asami asked as she shoveled noodles into her mouth causing Korra to snort.

“Wow babe, are you sure you eat when I’m not around to feed you?” Asami’s mouth was too full to snap back with a sarcastic reply so she just rolled her eyes. Korra smirked at Asami’s inability to retort before continuing. “And, uh, I was just checking in with the Council. You know, I’m gone for a couple weeks and the whole town goes to shit.”

“Let me guess: spirit vines?” Asami muttered unenthusiastically after swallowing. Korra let out a dramatic sigh of annoyance as she plopped herself in a chair in front of the desk with a carton of rice, tipping her head backwards over the back.

“I get it, they’re an amazing source of energy, but every time Varrick Enterprises harvests a spirit vine the others in the city go nuts. They grab people and break stuff, then the council freaks out and stuff me with the headache of dealing with it.” Asami shrugged as she prodded the food in her carton.

“It is a really really good source of energy. Dammit, if only I’d thought of it before that… stupid mustache did.”

“You really hate that mustache, babe.” Korra stifled a laugh as she popped some rice into her mouth.

“I hate that mustache so much.” Asami shook her head as she opened up another carton to explore the contents. “I know it’s petty but, ugh, he just pisses me off.” Asami was completely caught off guard when Korra leaned over the desk and kissed her. All she could do was blink with her lips parted when Korra released her and sat back down.

“You had something on your lip,” Korra grinned, watching Asami’s surprised reaction with immense satisfaction. “I was just getting it for you.” Asami pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she looked Korra up and down with amused disbelief.

“Bullshit.” Korra shrugged and held her hands up in front of her, but maintaining her mischievous expression.

“Really, I swear.” Asami sat back in her chair and licked her lips as she contemplated her next move.

“Well then, is there anything else on my face, by chance?” Korra was very familiar with that look.

“As a matter of fact, there is.” She lifted herself up out of the chair and maneuvered her way around Asami’s desk to place her hands on the arm rests of engineer’s large leather office chair and pressed another, more passionate kiss to her lips. Asami melted into the kiss as her hands slowly traveled up Korra’s body to rest on her collarbones. It was Asami’s turn to catch Korra off guard. She pushed her backwards to sit on the desk in front of her and stood up, planting her palms on the hard surface on either side of Korra before kissing her again.

“Hold on,” Asami interjected breathlessly after they broke apart, her hands climbing up Korra’s body to find the clasp of her shirt and undoing it, “I’m pretty sure I saw something fall down your shirt. Let me just get it for you.” Asami was kissing her way down Korra’s chest before she had to chance to protest. Korra quickly surrendered and slid the shirt off before lifting her arms above her head, allowing Asami to pull her bra off. As soon as she was bare, Asami took Korra’s substantial breasts into her hands as her lips found Korra’s neck.

“Asami!” Korra gasped as she let her head fall back, propping herself up with her palms on the desk behind her. Asami’s lips found their way to one of Korra’s perky, dark nipples, freeing her hands to drift about her muscular torso. Korra moaned as her lover’s tongue swirled around the sensitive bud. This response emboldened Asami, who slipped a graceful hand into Korra’s pants and underwear.

Korra’s moans grew louder as Asami’s finger expertly circled her clitoris. Asami smiled against the nipple in her lips as Korra started to grind into her hand and she decided to torture the younger woman too much this time. She rubbed harder and faster, and Korra had to bite her lip to keep her moans from becoming too audible. Then the phone rang. Asami groaned but Korra placed a hand on her head, keeping her in place. She happily continued her work as Korra let out a long sigh before answering the phone.

“You’ve reached Asami Sato’s office at Future Industries. Ms. Sato is… mmm, busy at the moment, may I take a message?… Dad?!”

Asami stood up so fast she accidentally rammed her head into Korra’s chin. Korra grunted and dropped the phone, bending over and grabbing her chin. Asami rubbed the top of her head painfully and picked up the phone.

“Ch- Chief Tonraq! Yes, it’s Asami!… Oh, your daughter? Um…” She looked over at Korra nervously, who nodded and held out her hand for the phone, still rubbing her chin.

“Hey dad… No, I’m fine, I just ran into a- uh, a forehead… Yeah, don’t ask. So how is everything?…” Korra turned around and put her hand over her mouth and spoke quietly into the receiver. Despite this, Asami could still hear her clearly. “No, dad, I haven’t gotten a chance yet… As soon as I got back I got an emergency call from the North about a spirit… Yeah, I will…” She returned to normal volume and turned back around. 

“Well, I’d better give you back to Asami now… I don’t know, probably some super important business thing… Yeah… Well, it was great hearing from you, dad… I love you, too… Bye.” She handed the phone back to Asami and gave her a brief kiss. “Hey babe, I’m gonna split. See you at home.”

“Okay, I love you,” Asami waited until the door to her office had closed behind the water tribe woman before turning back to the phone. “Chief! I’m so sorry about, um, all of that. I’m really glad I finally got a hold of you.”

“ _Asami, please, call me Tonraq. You’re practically family. So what’s this about? I hope you’re going to offer to run some more phone lines down here. I have to admit, it’s a tad inconvenient to travel two full days by snowmobile just to make a phone call._ ” His deep laugh put Asami at ease as she sat down in her chair. She could almost imagine this were just another routine call with government official or corporate higher-up she was doing business with. But this was far from routine business.

“Well, Tonraq, if you want more phone lines we could definitely work something out but that’s not why I’m calling. As you know, I care very much about your daughter, sir, and well… I was hoping to get your permission to marry her.” She grew very nervous by the unwavering silence on the other end. “S-sir?”

“ _Yes, of course! Huh, she really hasn’t done it yet…_ ”

“I’m sorry, sir, who hasn’t done what yet?”

“ _Oh, um, it’s nothing. Of course, you can marry Korra. Asami, Korra loves you more than anything, and Senna and I already consider you family._ ” Asami breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, sir. I won’t let you down. And we’ll work on those phone lines, right?” Another laugh on the other end.

“ _I can’t wait. Hey, I’m guessing Korra’s not there anymore, right?_ ”

“No, she left.”

“ _Well, tell her good luck for me, will you?_ ”

“Good luck? With what?”

“ _You’ll find out soon enough. It was nice hearing from my girls again. Goodbye, Asami._ ” Asami heard a click and the line went dead. She set the phone back down on the hook and sat back in her chair.

“Wow, it’s really happening. I’m really going to marry Korra.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes a trip to the spirit world to visit someone very important to Asami

“Korra? Are you in here? Korra?” Asami peered into each room in the hallway looking for her girlfriend until she stepped into her home office to find her seated cross-legged on the floor with her back to the door. “There you are, silly, what are you doing in here? Can you help me pack Naga? Korra?”

She stepped into the room when she received no answer and placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder and shook her gently. When there was still no reply she stepped around the woman to find her eyes closed and the knuckles of her fists pressed together.

“Huh, what are you doing in the spirit world?” She furrowed her brows in confusion and looked about the room. The only thing that had changed was that the framed photograph of her as little girl with her parents had been moved to the edge of the desk directly in front of Korra. She picked up the photograph and studied it briefly before looking back down at her girlfriend and speaking quietly to herself, “What in the world are you doing in there?”

 

———

 

“Wait! Don’t go!” Korra reached towards the large, boar-like spirit as it vanished in front of her. She groaned and clenched her fists, throwing them up in the air. “Dammit, I do not have time for this!” She gritted her teeth and slumped down on a fallen tree just a step away.

“I open the portals so you guys can go between both worlds and this is the thanks I get. Great. You’re welcome!” She bowed her head in frustration and considered giving up when she heard a curious squeak to her right. Her eyes brightened when she looked over and saw a small, green flying rabbit spirit with a messy tuft of fur on the top of its head and clear, insect-like wings in place of ears.

“Hey, you’re a friendly spirit who likes humans, right? Can you help me?” The spirit squeaked and did a back flip in the air, prompting Korra to stand back up in excitement. “Oh thank goodness! I really really need some help. I need to find someone; a woman in her thirties, black hair up in this sort of bun thing, green eyes, probably a little taller than me. Do you know anyone like that? Please tell me you do…” The spirit blinked at her before squeaking and flipping over to take off down the path behind it.

“Wait! Slow down!” Korra raced after the spirit through the forest, leaping over plants and logs and occasionally other spirits. Right when she thought she had lost the flying spirit in the thick foliage she stormed through a bush and suddenly found herself in a large open field of green grass. She stopped in her tracks to survey her new surroundings.

The field was surrounded by tall, purple mountains and in the middle of the field sat a small house that looked very familiar to Korra, as though she had seen it in a dream once. She spotted the spirit flying towards the house and she took off after it again. As she approached the house she could see several spirits sitting at tables in front of the house and she suddenly remembered where she had seen the house before when an old man with a very round belly came into view, holding a tea pot.

“Iroh!” The old man looked up at the mention of his name and waved as Korra slowed to trot before reaching him.

“Avatar Korra, it’s so good to see you again. Would you like a cup of jasmine tea?” He offered in his distinct gravelly voice as he poured a cup for a spirit that somewhat resembled a hedgehog.

“I’d love to but I’m actually in sort of a hurry. You see, I’m looking for someone’s spirit and it’s really important that I find her.” Iroh frowned and finished pouring tea for another spirit.

“Well, I’ll help you however I can, Korra, but many many souls come here after they leave your world. It can be very difficult to locate a specific one.”

“Please Iroh! You don’t understand how important this is!” Korra pleaded with her arms stretched wide. “I need to do this for Asami!”

“You know my Asami?” Korra turned to locate the source of the voice and stumbled backwards as she was met with a gaze that was eerily similar to her girlfriend’s. She blinked several times to make sure what she was seeing was real. The woman smiled at Korra over her shoulder as she sat on a wooden bench that faced the mountains.

“Or it can be very easy!” Iroh held his belly and laughed as he led Korra to the woman.

“Mrs. Sato?” The woman giggled into her hand as Korra approached.

“My, no one has called me that in twenty years. Here, have a seat and tell me how you know my daughter.” She gently patted the empty seat next to her on the bench and Korra obeyed. Despite her previous declination, Iroh handed Korra a cup of tea once she was seated and she accepted it graciously, thankful for something to do with her hands.

“Well, um, you see, your daughter and I… are… um, well… L-let me start over, my name is Korra and I-“

“Oh, you’re Korra!” The woman’s eyes lit up as she placed a gentle hand on Korra’s free hand. “I’ve been waiting so long to meet you. Asami has told me so much about you.” Korra looked down at the hand then back up at Mrs. Sato wide-eyed.

“Um, what? How…?” Mrs. Sato smiled and picked her tea cup up off the small table beside the bench.

“We can hear the voices of our loved ones when they speak to us. My daughter speaks to me often. You’re all she's talked about lately.” Korra blushed and stared at her reflection in her tea cup as Mrs. Sato took a sip.

“Oh, um, what does she say?” Mrs. Sato pursed her lips and shrugged, spinning her tea around in her cup.

“A bit of everything, really. Both good and bad.” Korra’s heart dropped a little as the older woman took another sip of tea. She set down her cup and folded her hands in her lap, making herself as small as she could. “She loves you and you make her very happy. But that’s exactly the problem. You are the light in her life and you take that light with you when you leave.” Korra bowed her head in shame, not taking her eyes off her hands. 

“I know I’m not around nearly enough, but I’m the _Avatar_. I have a duty to the world. I really want to be there for Asami but I come home and the next morning I’m getting called away again. I’m so busy balancing the world I never have time to balance my life.” There was a brief moment of silence between the two as Korra let out a melancholy sigh. “How lonely is she really?… Is this really a good time for…?”

“I assume you’re referring to asking my daughter?” Korra went very red and looked up at Mrs. Sato who was staring off into the distance.

“How did you-“

“My husband told me.” She smiled as she took another sip of tea. “Listen, Korra. I think the fundamental issue is that you believe that your personal life and your life as the Avatar aren’t just mutually exclusive but an obstacle to each other.”

“But how am I supposed to do both at the same time? It doesn’t seem possible.”

“Korra, think about all the times Asami left her company behind to follow you around the world, how quickly she dropped everything to be with you. Do you honestly believe she’s happiest behind a desk?” Mrs. Sato looked up at the sky and let out a sigh without breaking her gentle smile. “Well, it looks like it’s time for you to get going. Asami’s wondering what you’re doing in the spirit world.”

“She found my body? How long have I been in here?” Korra jumped to her feet and looked up at the sun.

“Before you go, what did you come here for? I doubt you came just to listen to me ramble.”

“Well, I felt like Asami would appreciate it if I let you know about the whole proposal thing, but it turns out you already knew. But I guess I still got what I needed. Thank you, Mrs. Sato.” Korra pressed her fist to her palm and bowed politely to the woman who nodded her head in reply.

“I’m confident you’ll be a wonderful wife for my girl. Just remember, she’s with you for you, not the Avatar. Put a little more Korra in her life and you two will be just fine.”

 

———

 

Asami sat on the floor next to Korra, her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the photograph in her hand.

“Asami! H-hey!” Asami looked over at Korra as she suddenly returned to her body and bounced to her feet. “Just, uh, meditating a little! You know, Avatar stuff…” Asami stood up slowly as Korra rubbed the back of her head.

“Korra… Were you-“ She was interrupted by the ringing of the phone on her desk. Korra jumped at the opportunity to change the subject and quickly answered it.

“Hello?… Yeah, this is she… Where?…” Asami’s shoulders sagged as she could hear the muffled voice on the other end informing Korra about pirates raiding a town along the southwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom, already mourning the loss of their vacation. “Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Asami let out a quiet sigh and looked down to the side as Korra hung up the phone.

“Be safe and come back soon… I love you.” Korra paused for a moment before opening the bottom drawer in Asami’s desk, pulling something out, and tossing it to Asami, who looked up barely in time to catch it. She was surprised to find it was her old electro-shock glove. “Korra?…”

“We’ve got a stop to make before we hit the beach. Hope you’re packed ‘cause we have to get to the airship, stat.” Korra smiled and kissed her briefly before sprinting out the door and down the hall. Asami blinked a few more time in the direction her girlfriend disappeared before looking back down at the photograph in her hand. She smiled at it and set it back down in its proper place on her desk. She slipped her glove on and clenched her fist a few times, reveling in the old familiar feeling of power the strong leather gave her before taking off after Korra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami find that things aren't always what they seem as they help a town under siege by pirates

“The town’s just up ahead,” Korra turned her attention away from the vast ocean outside the window of the airship as Asami spoke, “You ready to roll?” Korra smiled as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

“Always am.” She stepped over to stand next to Asami who was pulling levers and pushing buttons, causing the airship to dip slightly down. “Listen, Asami, I know it’s been a while since you’ve done this, so try to stay close to me and-“

“Korra, relax, you know I can handle myself.” Asami pulled another lever before looking over at Korra with a smile. “I’m not some helpless damsel in distress, you know”  
“I wasn’t implying-… I just-“ Asami took her hand and kissed her into silence.

“You worry too much.” She turned her attention back to the window, “Look, we’re over the town now… Hey, do you see that? In the middle of the town?” Korra leaned over the control panel to get a closer look at the cloud of dust and smoke rising from the town center.

“It looks like a fight.”

“Drop down and see what’s going on. I’ll join you once I find a place to land.” Korra cast a worried look her way as she grabbed her glider staff earning her an eye roll from Asami.

“Stop worrying, I’ll be fine. Now get down there, there might be injured.” Korra nodded and kissed her one more time. Asami pressed a button that opened the side door and Korra lept out, opening the glider and flew down towards the carnage. She landed on a roof a few buildings away from the center of the town and jumped from roof to roof until she could get a clear view of the situation.

The old her from her teenage years would have dove head first into any struggle but experience had taught her that it was better not to rush into conflict. She crouched at the edge of a roof just in time to avoid a rock that hurled past her and smashed through the building behind the one she stood on. After recollecting herself she found the source of the rock as well as the smoke and dust was a mess of moving bodies and hurling rocks, flying water, and exploding fire.

Her eyes darted around the scene until they found a well-dressed middle aged man emerging from the town hall every few seconds to launch a rock before diving back inside to avoid ice spikes. Staying as low as she could to stay out of sight, she sprinted along the roofs until she made her way to the town hall and dove through the window, smashing the glass. She threw her hand up in time to intercept a rock and dump it to the side.

“Wait! I’m the Avatar! I’m here to help!” She stood up and brushed herself off, casually dropping the glider staff that had snapped in half. She looked around to find the hall full of families huddling together in fear as police and other experienced fighters manned the door or fought outside. “What’s the situation here?”

“A-Avatar? Oh my!” The well dressed man she had seen before stepped forward and bowed in greeting. “I’m Tuan and I’m the mayor of this town, and the situation-“ Korra grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down as an ice spike flew uncomfortably close to where his head previously was, “-is that we’re under siege by pirates!” The building shook as another rock hit the wall outside.

“I’m going to go out there and distract them! You get these people out of here!” Korra commanded as she sprinted out the door. She slammed her foot on the ground, raising a large slab from the earth, and launched it in the direction of the pirates.

She launched element after element at the oncoming pirates. She was so preoccupied with the ones in front of her that she failed to notice that a few had slipped around behind until she heard a small engine approaching from an alley. She turned around in time to see the handful of pirates collapse one by one, convulsing with the electricity coursing through their bodies, and Asami zip past on a motorcycle.

Korra’s face stretched with a stupid grin at the sight of her girlfriend. She turned around barely in time to split an oncoming slab in half and shield herself from a blast of fire as Asami turned her motorcycle around and took out another pirate that had come uncomfortably close to Korra. She took one more look behind her to see that the last of the townspeople had evacuated the town hall. It was time to end this.

“Asami! Dodge!” Korra’s eyes glowed white as she sent a hurricane-force gust of air all throughout the town square that blasted the pirates several blocks back down the street they were coming from. As the gust came her way, Asami jumped from her motorcycle and landed in Korra’s arms. Korra came out of the Avatar state just as the motorcycle was slammed into a wall, shattering into parts. “Sorry about that…”

“I’ll just build another one.” Asami shrugged as a wheel rolled past them. She looked over at the pirates who were running down the street back towards the docks. “We’d better go after them!”

Korra was so happy to have her girlfriend in her arms that she had momentarily forgotten about the pirates. She set Asami down and they both ran down the street. They ran for a couple blocks until she heard Asami call out behind her.

“Korra, wait!” Korra stopped in her tracks and looked back at her girlfriend who was looking about at their surroundings with furrowed brows.

“Asami, we have to move, they’re getting away!” Asami walked up to Korra and put her hand on her shoulder and pointed at the windows of the houses around them.

“Look, don’t you notice something odd?” Korra tilted her head, trying to figure out what Asami was talking about. “There guys are pirates, right? So how come none of the houses have been plundered?” Asami was right. Peering through the windows, she could see high-quality radios, antiques, and decorations made with precious metals. She looked down another street to see the shops had also been untouched. “Why would they go straight for the town hall when there’s enough stuff in these houses alone to make them the richest pirates on this coast?” Korra turned her attention back towards the pirates who were boarding a small steam ship.

“Let’s go ask.” When they finally made it to the dock the boat had already pushed off and was already several dozen meters away. Asami wrapped her arms tightly around Korra’s waist and she immediately knew what the engineer was thinking. She surrounded them both in a tornado of air and water and launched them both towards the boat.

Asami had always been Korra’s favorite person to fight alongside. They had such a strong connection that they were able to coordinate attacks and communicate their intentions almost wordlessly. This connection had developed long before they started dating and continued to be strong even after Korra’s three-year hiatus. Thinking back on it, it seemed obvious that the two had always been a perfect match and it was astounding how long it took them to finally get together.

Korra had undershot the boat slightly and just barely managed to grab the stern side railing. Asami quickly climbed up Korra’s body and flipped herself over the railing. Korra could hear several zaps of electricity followed by yelps of pain and distress as she pulled herself up over the railing. She sent a torrent of fire down one side of the boat, sending several pirates over board. It did not take long for the two to overpower and apprehend the crew, whom they gathered together in the middle of the deck and bound their hands with a metal strips Korra bent off the cabin walls.

“Well, that’s all the pirates,” Korra proclaimed as she dragged the last of the men into place, “Can you get this thing turned back around, ‘Sami?”

“Whoa, wait a minute, we’re not pirates!” The man who spoke appeared to be the leader of the group.

“If you’re not pirates then why were you attacking that town? You know, kinda like pirates.” Asami questioned skeptically as the man stood up.

“My name is Zheng and whatever that weasel Tuan told you is a lie. I’m the real mayor of that town.” Korra and Asami exchanged brief looks of both confusion and skepticism as the man continued. “Tuan has been the mayor for ten years and in that time the rich prospered while the poor suffered. He’s absolutely corrupt. I ran against him in the latest election and won, but he refused to release the real results. He and his upper ring ran me and my supporters out of town, convincing everyone that I’m a fraud and a criminal.”

“I don’t know…”

“That’s why he and his men were guarding the town hall. That’s where the ballots are and he doesn’t want anyone knowing the truth. Take us back to the town hall and you’ll see.” Korra and Asami exchanged another look before Asami went into the cabin to turn the ship around.

 

———

 

“Avatar Korra! Thank you so much for rescuing us from these pirates! Best be on your way now!” Tuan greeted her in obvious nervousness but she, Asami, and Zheng simply side-stepped him and continued on into the town hall.

“Just need to check something first. Where are the ballots from the last election?” Now he was sweating and fidgeting.

“Oh, those? Well, I, um, I have no idea where they are! Now, I know you’re busy so there’s no reason for you to hang around, I guarantee we can handle the court proceedings against these criminals…”

“Korra, over here.” Asami emerged from a storage closet with a box. They all gathered around as Asami set the box on a table and popped open the lid. It was full of small strips of paper with one larger sheet of paper on top, which she picked up and looked over. “Look, he wasn’t lying.” Korra took the sheet from her and read it aloud.

“Tuan: 2,309. Zheng… 6,984? How in the hell did you cover up _this_ bad of a loss?”

“No! That’s not right! Um, I can explain!” Korra waved her hand to the side and the makeshift shackles fell off the ‘pirates’. Zheng rubbed his wrists before pointing at Tuan.

“Officers! Arrest this fraud!” The two policemen that stood behind Tuan looked at each and shrugged before taking Tuan’s arms and dragged him out of the building.

“No! Wait! I’m the leader of this town! Me! I will not be defeated!” Zheng turned his attention back to Korra and Asami and smiled.

“Thank you, Avatar Korra. You’ve done a great justice for this town. We’ll forever be in your debt.” He held out his large, calloused hand and Korra took it.

“Just doing my job. If you’ve got a handle on everything here, Asami and I will be on our way.”

“Of course, do you and your wife need anything before you ship out? Supplies? Fuel?”

“Oh, um, we’re not married… yet…” Korra was already mentally smacking herself as the last word fell from her lips. “But we’re good on supplies and everything! We’re actually headed off on a trip so we’re packed well.” He nodded and bid them farewell, thanking them once again.

They remained in relative silence as they walked back to the airship but Korra could tell something was a little off with Asami; she walked fast and seemed very focused on the path in front of her. Korra figured her adrenaline was probably still high from the fight so she just shrugged it off.

As soon as they stepped inside Asami pressed the button to close the door before grabbing Korra by the front of her shirt and pulling her in for rough, passionate kiss. Korra gasped in surprise against her lover’s lips. When they finally came apart, Asami held Korra’s face in her hands and looked her square in the eyes with an expression of dire need.

“Fuck me, Korra. Right here. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, y'all get your smut next chapter ;D
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know I love reading your comments! Keep them up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, you guys, I am so sorry it took so long to get this out! If you hadn't heard I went home for the holidays and as many of you know it is damn hard to write smut with your parents around. While I was there I ended up needing to get my tonsils removed so I had to stay home three weeks longer than I intended and other issues happened and then I got the idea for my other fix Partition and smut is just plain really hard to write, excuses excuses. Anyway, here is the long awaited next chapter and I hope you all find it worth the wait.
> 
> Couple other things, the previous chapters were written before the finale so here's the deal with this fic:
> 
> 1) Asami and Korra did not run into Asami's mom in the spirit world when they went there together  
> 2) Wu was convinced by the royal advisors not to disperse the monarchy right away, but to wait until the kingdom was stable again before abdicating in hopes of preventing another dictator like Kuvira from rising to power  
> 3) Although Hiroshi Sato was presumed dead he miraculously survived. He was found barely alive by the city's homeless who were scouring the derelict mechs for scrap metal and anything else useful/valuable and was found by police, who were searching for survivors, being nursed back to health in the Hobo Underground. Although he was taken back to prison his life sentence was reduced to the chance for parole in a number of years
> 
> So yeah haha
> 
> Enjoy! Again, I am so sorry for how long it took! I can't believe how many people follow and look forward to my work, it really makes my day!

“H-huh?” was all Korra could manage to get out before her lover’s lips were firmly planted against her own once more and she was being pulled backwards until Asami’s back was pressed to the metal storage closet against the wall of the control room. Korra followed her lead and pressed her body to Asami’s, holding her slender waist in her strong hands.

“Korra, please,” Asami took her hands off of Korra long enough to unbutton her jacket and discard it on the floor, “Spirits, I haven’t felt like this in years!” Their lips were mashed back together before Korra could even process what was going on, but thankfully her body reacted without her, graciously accepting the tongue that slipped past her lips as her hands gripped tightly to Asami’s hips. Her thumbs brushed over the edge of the waistband, absentmindedly seeking entrance.

“Asami…” Her lover’s name fell from her lips like a feather when they briefly came apart for air. Korra fumbled with Asami’s belt, who was leaving eager kisses along her jawline and down the side of her neck. Asami’s skillful fingers quickly slipped Korra’s tunic open and her hands immediately found their way inside, sliding over skin until they found their way to her generous breasts.

After Korra finally managed to release the belt and pull Asami’s riding pants down just over her butt, she took a small step back to remove her open tunic and practical cotton bra and to kick off her boots. Asami reluctantly took her hands off of her lover so she could remove her own undershirt and bra. She had just barely slipped her navy silk bra off her arms before Korra’s lips found hers again and her dark skin pressed against Asami’s warm body, pushing her back against frigid metal of the storage closet.

Asami gasped against Korra’s lips as the sudden cold against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her sharp intake of breath was released as a moan, however, when Korra’s hands traveled eagerly over her body, rediscovering the very familiar landscape, and Asami found her own hands doing the same. She took her time running her hands up Korra’s muscular back and traced her fingertips over her defined shoulder blades, which moved underneath her touch as Korra moved her hands about the body in front of her. Asami’s hands drifted down her lover’s back and over her hips until they found the knot of Korra’s pelt and she untied it with ease.

Korra could tell Asami was getting impatient. She pulled off the last of her clothes— her pants and underwear— in one quick move before turning her attention back to her lover, whose eyes shifted up and down her down, filled with hunger and admiration. Korra smirked and pressed a small, soft kiss against her red lips before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body as she fell to her knees, her hands sliding down to her lover’s pale thighs.

“Oh fuck…” she heard Asami whisper from above and briefly glanced up to find her head tilted back and panting in anticipation, her desperate hands gripped to the smooth metal of the closet she leaned against. Korra grinned mischievously into the tender kiss she left on Asami’s thigh as her hands slid down her leg and over the pants that bunched over the top of her boots, the only obstacle between the fabric and the floor. 

Korra continued to leave kisses all about her thigh as she found the zipper on the side of Asami’s boot and pulled it down, pulling the boot off with it. She turned her attention to the other leg and repeated the process, this time, however, she left her kisses all along the inside of Asami’s thigh, earning her a desperate moan from above.

“Korra… _Please_ …” Korra pulled the pants the rest of the way off now that the boots were out of the way and stood back, sliding her hands up Asami’s thighs and leaving them just above the hemline of her panties.

“You’re always so generous with the teasing but you can never take it,” she teased as she ghosted her lips along the underside of Asami’s jawline.

“Mmm, what can I say? You’re so cute when you’re squirming but, spirits, those hands of yours are magic.” Having enough of Korra’s teasing Asami leaned down and stole her lips for a rough, passionate kiss. She held her impressive biceps tightly in her hands and wrapped one of her legs around Korra's knee, sliding it gently upwards until her thigh rested on the younger woman’s soft hip bone. Korra’s breathing hitched slightly and she drifted her hands back down to get a firm grip on Asami’s butt, knowing her intentions very well. Silent communication had always been one of their greatest strengths as a couple, so Korra was well prepared when Asami pulled herself up her body brought her other leg to her hip, squeezing her waist between her thighs.

Asami gasped as Korra pinned her to cold metal once again and began to grind into her hips. Their chests were pressed so close together she could feel Korra’s heartbeat against her breast while she kissed and licked every inch of Asami’s neck and jaw, occasionally capturing her lips in passionate, messy kisses. The blood rushed in her ears and muted her own cries as her nails scraped down Korra’s back in a desperate search for something to hold onto yet simultaneously incapable of holding still. The grinding seemed endless and Asami’s already uncontrollable need grew increasingly impossible to bear with every thrust of her lover’s hips against her center.

“Please, Korra! Please…” Korra looked over her shoulder in search of a steady surface on which to continue her work. Her eyes darted about the room until the settled on the large, black leather captain’s chair at the front.

“Hang on tight.” She tightened her grip on her butt and Asami’s arms wrapped securely around her neck. When she was sure she would not drop her, Korra made her way over to the chair and sat down. Asami’s knees now rested on other side of Korra’s thighs, leaving her open and vulnerable to the other woman, which she was clearly not the least bit concerned about since she resumed her passionate, mouth-invading kisses, her hands holding the corners of her lover’s strong jaw.

Korra eagerly welcomed the dominating kisses but did not let them distract her from the task at hand. She ran her hands over Asami’s thighs, earning a moan that vibrated against her lips as her fingers danced dangerously close to where her lover needed them most. Asami gently thrust her hips forward, inviting her fingers to continue forward and Korra, deciding she had teased her plenty for how turned on she clearly was, happily obliged.

“Korra, fuck!” Asami bucked her hips against the fingers that caressed and circled her swollen clit. She buried her face in the crook of Korra’s neck, one hand buried in her short brown hair and the other gripped tightly to the back of the seat, the high quality leather creaking under her fingers. Her soft lips and pants tickled her lover’s moist, hot skin earning her a quivering sigh as the fingers below quickened their pace. Korra’s touches were simultaneously too much and not enough, and as intense as the sensations between her legs were she needed so much more.

“Korra…” She pleaded against the dark skin stretched tightly over the well-defined muscles of her shoulder but her fingers continued in small, rapid circles. “Korra! Please…” She was finally answered by a pair of warm lips against her ear.

“Please what?” Korra left the smallest of kisses against her ear as her fingers slowly drifted even farther down, hovering around her lover’s soaking entrance. Asami gasped and moaned desperately against Korra’s shoulder. She had run out of patience and decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She pried her hand out of Korra’s hair and grabbed her slick fingers, pushing her middle and index fingers together before forcing them deep inside her.

Korra was not at all surprised by the sudden forcefulness (Asami often took control in the bedroom— by force if necessary) and she quickly adjusted her pace to meet her lover’s need. It was somewhat of an awkward position with her elbow tucked to her side and her fingers at an acute angle to her wrist but she was emboldened to carry on by the rolling of Asami’s hips, the wild moans, and incomprehensible words of encouragement muttered against her neck.

Her fingers thrusted over and over into the intimately familiar terrain of her lover’s slick insides, pushing and rubbing against the spots she had memorized so well that she could find them immediately, and even avoid if she were feeling particularly cruel. But it was clear to Korra that the time for teasing had long passed and the intensity of Asami’s need was unlike anything she had seen from her before. Her one hand clawed uncontrollably at Korra’s arm and shoulder while the other still clung her wrist for dear life, nails digging into her skin, keeping her fingers from leaving her.

Asami moaned Korra’s name repeatedly against the dark skin in the crook of her neck, marked red with her lipstick and slick with sweat. As someone who prided herself on her intelligence and rationality, the control that Korra was capable of having over her body used to terrify her. No one she had ever been with was able to arouse her quite like Korra. When Korra was around, it was almost impossible to control herself— all reasoning and morality within her simply shut down. It felt like her brain in general would just stop working the moment Korra put her hands on her.

It had been that way from the moment she met her at the gala and only worsened over time to the point that there had been several instances during their travels together where she would have to excuse herself from the rest of the team for a “bathroom break”. Even the three years apart could do nothing to quell the fire inside her, for the moment she looked up from her magazine at the woman she had secretly loved, with her mature face and body, the fire roared brighter and more violently than ever before.

Yet she kept her distance and did not push Korra. As much as she wanted the young woman, she did not just want her for a night or week or month. She wanted forever. So she waited with incredible patience until Korra finally caught up with her feelings and even then she continued to wait until the other woman was ready for the loving intimacy she had to offer. And Korra was absolutely worth waiting for.

“F-Fuck, Korra!” Asami could feel herself beginning to unravel. She pried her hand off of Korra’s wrist and brought her own fingers to her clit, moving them in fast circles around and over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Korra could feel Asami’s insides tighten around her fingers and she immediately knew what was coming.

“You close, baby?” She whispered against Asami’s ear as she slowed her thrusting fingers to a near halt and switched her attention to the sensitive spot along her upper wall as she knew Asami liked when she was approaching her orgasm. She was met with a gasp and a moan.

“Spirits, yes!” The hand that clung desperately to Korra’s shoulder scratched its way up the back of her neck to bury itself in her hair as Asami’s body tensed and rode Korra’s fingers to her climax amidst choked cries. Her entire body shuddered violently as the rolling of her hips slowed to a stop and continued to spasm gently as she slumped against Korra’s chest.

“Whoa there,” Korra panted as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s back and held on tight to keep her from sliding backwards off of her lap, “I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you… Damn, that was a big one, huh? Asami?” She looked down to find Asami attempting to hide her bright red face in Korra’s skin. “Hey, what is it?”

“I haven’t seen action like that in a while and… well, I guess I just got a little excited…” Korra’s lips parted as she recalled her conversation with Asami’s mother.

_”Do you honestly believe she’s happiest behind a desk?”_

“Hey…” Korra smiled and ran her fingers through Asami’s long black hair, relishing its silky texture under her fingertips, “I really missed having you at my side. I had a lot of fun… which, wow, sounds really bad considering any mistake could have turned it into a life-threatening situation, but you know… And, essentially, I think we should do this more often.” Asami blinked at her a few times before her smudged red lips stretched into a seductive grin as she sat up straight so that her breasts were on either side of Korra’s face.

“So you want to do this more often, do you?” She laughed softly at Korra’s wide eyes as she looked from breast to breast before bringing her hands up to cradle them. “Save the day then get the girl in the backseat of the getaway car?”

“I’m being serious,” she insisted as she kissed one of the soft breasts in her hands, though she hardly sounded serious at all being overwhelmed by the physical attention.

“I know, but who said we can’t have a little more fun… The much less life-threatening kind.” Korra pouted and whimpered in displeasure as Asami’s breasts drifted away from her face but was interrupted from further complaining by a passionate kiss pressed to her lips. However, the kiss did not last long and the messy red lips drifted away from her as well.

“Hey, wait…” Korra’s eyes went wide again as she watched Asami kiss her way down her body, leaving a trail of crimson smudges on her dark skin all the way down to the inside of her thigh where the trail ended as Asami kneeled on the floor and gently pushed Korra’s knees apart. “Oh…”

Korra could not manage to say anything else as Asami pressed a small kiss to the short tuft of hair. She could only gasp and spread her legs farther apart as her impatient lover dove her skillful tongue into her folds. Korra instinctually brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her moans, although there was no need to be quiet (Asami certainly had not been). She eventually resigned to the pleasure and dropped her hands to bury them in Asami’s hair, letting her moans out freely.

“Asami!” Asami gripped tightly to Korra’s hips and pulled her all the way to the edge of the chair, almost to the point where she would fall off but Korra draped her legs over the other woman’s shoulders, ensuring her stability. “Asami!” She was met with a delightful moan that vibrated against her clit and her own moans became increasingly incoherent. She was just starting to completely give way to the pleasure when a soft bang against metal and the squealing of hinges sounded across the room.

“Oh shit! Kai, get out!”

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!” Korra’s eyes flew open in time to see two familiar figures standing in the doorway of the ship before they swung the door shut in front of them.

“I am so sorry! We’ll, um… We’ll just wait out here!” The voices called from the other side of the metal door.

“I swear I did not see a thing! Or at least much of anything- ow! Hey!” The voices continued to apologize and bicker on the other side of the door as Korra slowly looked down at Asami who was staring at the door, her face as red as Korra imagined her own was. Asami was the first to finally speak.

“Was that…?”

“Jinora and Kai? Yeah… yeah it was…”


End file.
